Divergence
by Tranquil shadow
Summary: What if Lily never had a sister; what would happen to the Chosen one, when there was no blood protection... Maybe it leads Dumbledore to make another grave mistake. AU
1. Chapter 1

DIVERGENCE

A/N: This is my first story. Let me know what you guys think. English is not my first language. This chapter is not beta-ed. Feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes. Next chapters will be longer. Your reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : Not mine

* * *

Summary : What if Lily never had a sister; what would happen to the Chosen one, when there was no blood protection... Maybe it leads Dumbledore to make another grave mistake. AU

* * *

**Prologue**

Preconception is a dangerous thing. It leads one to perilous one way path.

He knew that future of wizarding world rested upon his decision. If what he suspected was true, then he must tread carefully.

Albus Dumbledore had a great dilemma. It would have been perfect if Lily had any living relative. Alas ! He could not use that perfect chance to protect little Harry. He always knew that he had to take some tough decisions for greater good... Maybe this was just another one.

' Yes, this must be done', Dumbledore thought.

Baby Harry kept sleeping serenely, unknown future waiting for him.

* * *

**1\. Glimpse**

He was again on this step after that night...so many years. He felt too old.

Déjà vu...yes that must be the feeling Albus felt as he stared at looming building. There was no point regretting past, he couldn't have saved the one who was born evil.

He knocked on door. One young lady greeted him and led him to meet the matron. Mrs. Crook was nice lady. He had taken great care to find this orphanage. Repetition of past was unacceptable. If he could, he would have given Harry comfortable new home but Boy who lived ought to be grown in muggle world. Humbleness is a great quality.

When Mrs. Crook gushed about Harry, Albus felt relieved. Great gamble had paid off. Of course his acquaintance, Mrs. Figg, kept an eye on the child... still confirmation was good thing. Mild legilimency showed that poor woman didn't even suspect Harry for his few accidental magic incidents...harmless incidents.

She led him to Harry's room. As door opened, he saw mini copy of James with that bright green, intelligent eyes.

"Harry dear ", Mrs. Crook said fondly, " This is Prof. Dumbledore. He like to speak with you about your new school."

" Hello Professor " , Harry greeted politely.

'Ah such a good little boy' he thought.

After he introduced himself, he told Harry about their amazing world, dreadful war, his hero status and his brave parents. Harry was taking the news just as he expected, that wonder showing in his eyes, asking questions here and there.

Now he should start with that delicate topic. The boy shouldn't resent him for his upbringing.

" My boy, surely you now understand why we sent you here in this orphanage. With such war and remaining Death eaters hunting for you, muggle world was the safest place. Here your identity is safe."

"Of course Sir, I understands.", Harry assured him.

Just like Mrs. Crook said, Harry was polite, intelligent child. Albus liked him immediately.

"Harry, I'll send someone tomorrow to accompany you for your school shopping."

"Thank you very much, Professor. I will look forward to it.", Harry smiled.

"Welcome to our world, my boy! "

As Dumbledore left to speak with Mrs. Crook, Harry kept staring at his retreating back.

' I already know I am special, professor.'

* * *

R &amp; R


	2. Chapter 2

DIVERGENCE

Declaimer: Not mine

* * *

**2\. Tinted windows**

Harry Potter was very pragmatic child. Since early childhood, he had learnt that the world is very selfish place and he couldn't depend on anyone but himself. Life had taught him hard lessons. He knew he must learn them well and adapt accordingly.

This orphanage was a competitive place. When you had to fight for every little thing provided by meagre funding, obviously there would be some stronger ones who would get the most benefits and some too weak to do anything about that. This whole thing always led to bullying, groupism and punishments.

Poor matron was simple minded thing, unaware of happenings in children's world. She and her staff had penchant for equality. They tried to instil morals in every child there but they were unaware of this fact that not every child is angel. They too could be vicious. In the end it all came down to power and Harry had this clear opinion, formed by years of observations and firsthand experience, that if you don't have it, lay low and wait for good opportunity to seize it. After all there was nothing wrong in strategic retreat. Only those who were fools didn't understand this, then they were brought to their bitter end.

'Just like my parents' he thought bitterly.

When Harry first saw that eccentric old man with weird dressing sense, his mind reminded him to be careful... as anyone with ounce of common sense could tell that beneath that all benevolent aura, man was dangerous and powerful. It all just showed in his body language as he tried to down play it. Afterwards as this man started to tell this whole unbelievable story, Harry just could not decide his reaction. His mind was whirling; so many emotions were clashing together, fuelling by outrageous events, the man unfolding before him.

He needed to calm down. There were some inexplicable things that had happened around him since his early childhood. Now he could name them...MAGIC! He was bloody magical saviour of some hidden world and his parents were murdered by a psychopath whom he defeated when he was just baby! This came as a shock. Like all other orphans he also always wondered about reasons why he was in orphanage. They must have died, was the most logical and the least unpleasant of the all others. But he never had imagined this...that they left him because of that war. They should have just left this country or any other option which would have kept their family safe, but no...They chose to fight! They gave priority to that war over him and then died to save his life. Of course he understood their love for him, but it made him to long for them even more. Who would fight the war when they have a baby to think of...it made no sense to him...where is self preservation!?

Sometime Harry had wondered what would have happened if he had any relative...just anyone.

'Ah...Harry, then your disappointment would have been much greater, leaving nasty wound. Always first consider negative side', his cynical side obediently warned him.

He used to be naive. Once upon a time he had tried to make real friends, stared with longing at families playing in garden; dreamed about his parents who would just say sorry and take him with them...faraway. Then one by one these dreams were crashed. Now here he was, old and bitter...he had grown up very early.

Harry was sweet child or as they had called him. For as long as he could remember, he was in this orphanage. He was naturally very curious. He always kept asking questions...why, how. Mainly what he didn't understand was the peoples around him. Big people around him would smile at him and then told him to go and play with his friends.

Well, friends were another mystery...for he simply didn't get it. Here in this orphanage...means 'Home' as Mrs. Crook insisted they should call it...there were many children. He used to play with them so they might have been considered as his friends. There was this Bob...the leader in their home. He was older than Harry. All children just obeyed his every whim. Whenever they received any charity, Bob got to decide who would get what...they even developed subtle language to convey that. Staff remained blissfully ignorant.

He still remembered those early days. As five year old, Harry was younger member and he was here since his childhood hence Bob and he never had any confrontation. This was changed on one day. There was a couple who visited orphanage.

All children knew it was big event, whenever this happened one lucky child would get new home...real one and of course real parents as they saw on telly and on there garden trips...after such event their Home would always remain in melancholy for few days...each small mind was wondering, why didn't they choose me.

It came as complete surprise to him when they starting talking to him...Him! Harry liked them immediately. This became talk of Home. He started to think maybe wishes do come true...otherwise look at Nina ...she was so pretty with big blue eyes but all were saying that they would choose him. He was such gullible thing back then. That couple never even came back again but his whole life changed drastically. Bob got jealous and never ending bullying started. All his so called friends deserted him. He unable to tell that to matron as it would have meant he crossed that fine line to become pariah.

He was alone and miserable. All adults had started to notice but somehow it was always not enough to intervene. He started to get punishments for wrongdoings, he had not done. None had taken his side, all just let Bob do what he wanted. Harry was helpless against them and he just hated it.

That was the period when he started to notice very curious things. These things when had happened in his early childhood, never enough to grab his attention, but as he had seen his bruises, cuts heal very fast, he knew something was different. His belief confirmed, when one day, a boy named Jack started beating him in backyard. He just wished with all his might to stop him...and just like that Jack was thrown several feet. No one thought he had done that but he knew he had a special power which helped him. He started to explore it but never able to grasp it. One thing he observed that it always helped him in some very dire situations...just came to him naturally.

Not that this changed his situation, he had to face more bullying whenever he fought with them...physically or as he could tell now...magically.

One day they had a visit planned to local care home. This was new activity decided by Mrs. Crook to improve there social interactions. Not all were happy with that as it had always meant loss of playtime and extra boring work. Harry just wanted to be left alone. He had never would have thought that this little trip would change his life forever.

* * *

A/N: Here Harry still don't know about prophecy so he only reacting to given information.

Thanks to those who reviewed and read this story. R &amp; R


	3. Chapter 3

DIVERGENCE  


* * *

**3\. ****Dawn**

As they say, nothing is coincidence in life. Some things are fated. With myriad of events happening in life, no one stops to ponder their effects. Then one day while reminiscing you have this staggering realisation, that they changed you and shaped your very presence.

Harry would always remember Mr. Jon as a friend who shaped his life. He was his friend, philosopher and guide.

That day in care home Harry first time met Mr. Jonathan Ray. Mr. Jon, as Harry called him, was old and kind man who was contented with his life. He was the grandfather Harry never had.

"Harry, you should confront your fears. There is nothing wrong in self defence. Don't let them bully you. ", he looked at him sagely.

This was their third meeting. One event Harry had come to appreciate so much. Wherever he was in Mr. Jon's presence, he felt calm. In their first two meetings Harry acted very shy. He just sat and listened to him, as he went on observing people and telling Harry numerous things of elderly wisdom.

"I am not afraid of them. I tried to fight back! I just don't know how I can last... when all others just side with Bob. " , Harry whined.

"No dear, a problem doesn't always get solved with straightforward solutions, Think... Think about why others listen to him and how you can change that. "

"Mr. Jon, I did as you told but nothing happened. There is no change."

"Well then try something different", he stated. Obviously...remained unheard but implied.

Mr. Jon was like that...he had this knack of making Harry feel guilty. He tried harder and harder to please Mr. Jon. Harry first time had someone who cared and appreciated his efforts genuinely. Harry had thought Mr. Jon would complain to Mrs. Crook when he became aware of his situation, but he did nothing.

"You have to fight your battles on your own. No one will help you. Consider that orphanage of yours as training field, Harry. Outside world would not give you this chance. It's ruthless", he had said gravely.

"Observe the people and act accordingly. Yours greatest asset is your mind...Keep it open." Mr. Jon peered at Harry. Harry nodded, He understood.

At the age of six... nearly seven, Harry sometimes didn't get what Mr. Jon was trying to teach him... But he knew that whatever it was, it is important.

Slowly but surely Harry noticed the change. He implemented Mr. Jon's teaching in his daily life. On that day, when he neatly framed Bob and then... oh so graciously came to his rescue, bullying stopped. He got Bob's protection and automatic respect of other children.  
Harry had ranted about this to Mr. Jon, about how fickle the children were being as they now regarded him with such great esteem. Did they really think that he will forget the past!

"The world is not black and white. It's not grey as some people would say. It is filled with myriads of colours. Only those who understands that subtle difference would reach the pinnacle and Harry, my boy, you have that potential", he smiled proudly at Harry.

Harry filled with warm glow. Whenever he saw those proud brown eyes, he felt like he could do anything. Nothing can stop him...someday he is going to become great. Just like Mr. Jon said.

* * *

Harry became such a confident, good boy that everyone at orphanage nearly forgotten that earlier small, insecure child. He became popular with other children. His teachers had always appreciated his academic performance but now Harry had this strong desire to prove himself which reflected in his school studies. He now started to spend more time in library perusing various subjects.

Harry knew he was not a genius but as Jon would say, 'If you don't get it easily...try harder.'

But all other good things comes to the end...Harry faced this heart stopping movement when news of Mr. Ray reached. Apparently Mr. Jon was suffering from terminal disease which he hid from Harry. Harry didn't shade single tear although his heart felt like it might never beat as before. He had lost his mentor and only true friend in this world.

He had mourned as the man would have wanted him. When Harry visited the grave he vowed to follow each and every teaching the man had told him. Those were his blessings to an orphan.

Harry had followed this resolution. Always improving, resourcing, and thinking rationally. Today he got this surprise and he knew it opened endless opportunities and possibilities before him. There were many things which seemed fishy and needed careful investigation.

This so called professor told him reasons he left here and why he should still remain here...muggle world as they called this world. He had tried very hard to plead his case which was very suspicious. Harry just hated manipulators...treating him like some naive child. He was not gullible.

He let the old man think what he wanted. No use of forming opinions just like that...he still needs more information about this unknown world. He welcomed guide for his shopping...like he would go to any unknown territory without guide! But man showed some relief when he agreed readily...like he was expecting him to protest...curious, very curious.

'Tomorrow he will start a new adventure... he can't wait to explore that world. '

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think... Thanks to those who read this story. In next chapter Harry will enter in wizarding world. R &amp; R


	4. Chapter 4

DIVERGENCE

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

**4\. The old new world**

Harry was up bright and early. To be frank he never actually slept with all this excitement, so when Ms. Martha called him to the matron's office... He literally skipped there... very eager to start this shopping thing.

When he entered in Mrs. Crook's office, she introduced him to a dour looking man clad in full black attire. Man had constant frown on his face and he was looking at Harry very impatiently. He basically ordered him to get ready as he would be leaving in two minutes and then went on explaining... ranting maybe correct word... how busy he was... so no wasting his time.. bla bla bla. Harry had not paid any attention... in that monologue the man wasted more than two minutes !

Harry came hurriedly downstairs. As he saw deeply settled scowl on the man's sallow face, he confirmed his first impression of one professor Snape that the man disliked or maybe deeply loathed Harry for some reason...which he have to find out, Harry mentally added this one to his long to do list.

'Turn on your best behaviour . No need to annoy your guide on your very first trip '

Harry hurriedly followed professor to their destination which must be London but the man refused to say anything to him. He stopped Harry's all attempts to start conversation with few sarcastic remarks and facial expressions. Harry impressed.

'Hmm...Antisocial, using intimidation as tactic to keep people away... This skill must be handy if you are teaching unruly children. But what is use of respect gained by fear... you need to earn it.'

Harry was sure of one thing that wizarding world would never be boring place if these two weird specimens he met where any indication. Jon would have loved to meet them. Harry smiled to himself and scowl on Snape's face deepened.

* * *

Severus Snape was having a bad day. Surely even he was quite shocked to learn that Harry Potter's secret safe location was a muggle orphanage, but that did not mean that he had to take Potter for his school shopping. Like he didn't have any other work!

Yesterday when Dumbledore disclosed this news to staff members, all of them became upset. They tried to understand his reasoning about the boy's safety and all that necessities. Minerva was not convinced. She was particularly vocal in showing her displeasure. At the end of meeting old man requested him to guide Potter for his shopping. He protested immediately but Albus started all these excuses like how Minerva was very busy currently and Hagrid was misfit to go in muggle orphanage. So just because once upon a time he lived in muggle world, this unwanted duty fell upon him. Things he have to do for Dumbledore!

Potter looked just like his father...well except his eyes but he would not go on that line of thinking. Severus was sure that though the boy looked very humble now , he would show his true self.

'Just wait till he tastes all that fame, ' he sneered at the boy who was smiling about god knows what !

* * *

Standing at the entrance of Diagon ally, Harry took few moments to remind himself that magic was real. It was fantastic. That pub was shabby and this whole world seemed to live in middle age but it was all magical. He had hidden his scar before leaving the orphanage. No need to show them who he is.

Snape glared at him.

" Mr. Potter, will you hurry up... we do not have whole day," he said snidely.

Without hearing Harry's response, he strode forward in crowded ally.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, professor," he mumbled and tried to keep with tall Professor's gait.

They first went to wizarding bank called as Gringotts. Harry was dying to ask questions but Snape and Goblins both wore same disdainful expressions so he refrained. When he saw that mount of gold in his account... er.. vault, he once again reminded his dreadful life in the orphanage. While he was struggling there, all this money just lying around... basically being useless. Harry vowed that he would leave that place... No one can convince him otherwise.

All shopping went in blur. Books, robes... looked very uncomfortable in Harry's opinion...all those things on his list, he brought them with minimal fuss. Harry felt like he could spend ages here without getting bored. Alas! It's truly regrettable that his guide was not very enthusiastic about this and determined to complete his all shopping as soon as possible.

Now they were in this shop to buy last item on the list. Magical wand! Owner was old and bit creepy man but he was helpful as he was the first person who was voluntarily sharing information without prompting. So there was nothing Snape could do but glare opposite wall as he sat there, waiting for them to finish. This thing was taking way too much time. Mr. Ollivander got more and more excited as time passed. Man truly loved his job.

Finally Harry got his wand. The wand was made of holly with phoenix feather core. He first time felt that magic within him as it connected to his wand... he felt complete and tranquil.

"Curious, very curious" Mr. Ollivander started to say something but then stopped as Snape said, "So we finally finished here"

With curt nod, Snape gave the man money for the wand.

"Come Potter", he said briskly, already moving towards the door. Harry smiled at old man and followed professor outside. Maybe he should come here again to hear what was so curious about his wand.

"Mr. Potter, this is another wizarding travelling method called apparition. Grab my hand firmly. You do not want to experience what will happen otherwise"

Harry did as he told and suddenly overwhelmed with very uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed. He did not know how much time passed but he absolutely disliked the experience. All of sudden he was heaving in alley, trying to abate nausea. After few moments his brain finally recognised the alley near the orphanage. They just travelled here in a blink... wicked. This discomfort was justified if he could save all that travelling time . Snape was standing there, for first time not telling him to hurry.

"You will feel right in no time. I casted mild charm on your luggage so muggles will not notice anything. I must leave now. I do hope you will not need any guide to escort you to the train in September."

He vanished with loud crack. After few moments, Harry gathered all his things and left the alley. What a eventful day!

He literally nonstop read all his books for next two days. Mind brimming with thousands questions. He need more information on this world, their history. From what he read and experienced, these people seemed to have very bias attitude with narrow minded thinking. No wonder they all thought him their hero when he basically did nothing and still stuck in middle age. With all these wonderful magical resources, there should have been so much development. Ha, maybe he can truly become their saviour.

'For now second trip to Diagon ally is in order ' he mused.

* * *

A/N: Next updates will be irregular due to my exams. If you have any ideas regarding plot, you can PM me. I also posted a one shot called as one chance... Not related to this fic. Just random idea.

R &amp; R


	5. Chapter 5

**DIVERGENCE**

* * *

**5****. ****Kaleidoscope**

A/N: Finally updated this one:) I got busy with my other stories. I hope next one would not take this much time.

* * *

Harry had decided to visit Diagon ally on his birthday. It would be wonderful birthday gift ever. He smiled as he left the orphanage to reach the Leaky Cauldron.

He had to use his all convincing power to let them leave him alone for this second visit. They had objected but in the end... He won... as always.

Tom opened the entrance for him. Harry really regretted fact that he was not allowed to do magic outside the school. It was rather... He suddenly stopped.

'Hmm... Let's check this theory.'

He waved his wand in familiar well practised movements and uttered one of the his favourite spell, targeting it to nearby object.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _

A discarded shoe which was lying near wall rose gradually.

'Wow... my first attempt at spell... It's worked. Perfect!' Harry thought with elation.

He had taken risk but considering the fact that he didn't attend the school yet and as he was their beloved hero, It should be okay.

He waited with bated breath for some sort of reprimand which usually follows when you performed magic outside the school... But there was nothing ... No owl or sudden appearance of any authority... YES! He grinned triumphantly.

Harry added this discovery as thing he could potentially use and needed further research. He left to explore the alley with enthusiasm. His first stop was Gringotts.

* * *

"Don't you have something more convenient ?"

He asked while staring at the goblin directly. These guys really needed to learn about soft skills. Harry was very unsatisfied with this bank.

Finally after a lot of discussion which sounded like argument and some actual arguments later, he left the bank with self filling pouch and a new key of his vault. He had paid extra money for this service but such pouch was handy... Especially when he had decided to leave that orphanage as soon as possible.

The old man who visited him hadn't mentioned this but apparently he was handling Potter's finances... this whole time when Harry was penniless... living in that dreary place.

He needed to talk with the man seriously.

But all problems could wait because currently amazing wizarding world was waiting for him... so he started his shopping.

Harry brought a snowy owl as pet. She would be useful for sending letters...better than cat or toad. He then spend nearly three hours in book shop to skim over various books on miscellaneous topics.

Harry spent his twenty galleons on historical and cultural books. He also purchased books regarding magical theories. Shopkeeper was overly helpful and he charmed the books to reduce their weight. Harry noted how wizards had made their lives easy with magic, how astounding these changes but somehow this culture still seemed stagnant.

'A narrow minded society!' his mind suggested helpfully.

Jon used to say that evolution is soul of each society and without change it would die eventually.

Harry had noted many things here which lacked common sense. Maybe this over simplified life had reduced their intelligence and thinking power.

He was contemplating this thought when he suddenly remembered that mysterious old wandmaker who was going to tell him something.

'I should pay visit to him ' he mused.

After treating himself with ice creams of different amazing flavours... because this was very rare combination when he had this much money and no supervising adult to check on his spendings... so naturally he was going to utilise it fully.

* * *

He entered in that shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise!", the man said softly with no surprise showing on his face... like he had known that Harry was going to visit him... weird!

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander"

There was no customer in the shop which was suited to his purpose. The old man would appreciate some company to pass his time.

" Finally I got chance to chat with you. Last time I left in hurry but today as there is no Professor Snape looming in corner, we can talk leisurely" he said cheerfully.

The old man smiled with his eyes gleaming unnaturally.

Harry suddenly had urge to ask all his questions about the art of wand making. This was very good and rare opportunity. He was fascinated with wands ever since he had been told about them.

'Harry, concentrate! You are here to get information about your wand. Don't get distracted.' His most logical part reminded him.

"Mr. Ollivander, what is that curious thing you were telling about my wand that day?" Harry waved his wand in front of him as if to remind him.

"Ah, that wand", the man said with unreadable expression on his face. He stared at Harry with his pale, misty eyes.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another only one feather. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand... "

He looked pointedly at his forehead and said, "... When the owner of that other wand was the one who had given you that scar."

Harry frowned.

'He shared wand core with Voldemort!?'

" It's thirteen-and-a-half inches yew wand." Mr. Ollivander continued, "The wand chooses the wizard, remember. … I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. … After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

" Oh, Do you mean Voldemort?" He asked redundantly just to get reaction from the man.

Like he predicted Mr. Ollivander flinched hearing that taboo name. Harry marvelled at the power his nemesis still held over this world. He really wanted to study in detail about that man's rise and downfall. How could such so called powerful dark lord got defeated by a mere baby?

"Sorry! but tell me Mr. Ollivander, is it useful or bad?... I mean if we shared the wand core would it affect my spell work? After all he is my enemy and if my wand rendered useless against his... What's point of having a wand? " Harry asked nonchalantly.

" There is no such case recorded in the history, Mr. Potter. But if I have to guess I would say that they will not function properly against each other."

"So you mean spells will become unpredictable? Hm, in that case can you give me another wand for emergency? You know as a precaution."

Harry thought he could already predict the man's answer... still he waited expectantly.

"No, no. Each wizard must own only one registered wand. Wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter... always remember that." He said vehemently.

" Oh, I see. So what you are actually trying to say is that I can own only one legal wand, aren't you?" He smiled cheekily.

Mr. Ollivander looked quite bewildered. He was still trying to convince him about his actual point when Harry bid farewell to the man.

He needed to search for black market now.

Whether it was muggle or wizarding world... every world had it... you just needed to know correct place and correct contacts and Harry was quite confident in his resourcefulness.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Any corrections needed?


	6. Chapter 6

DIVERGENCE

* * *

**5\. Illusions**

Harry strolled leisurely near the alley, observing its surrounding. He had gained knowledge of the knockturn alley by few well placed enquiries but the problem was that this alley was obviously not a place for young children to enter without adult supervision. So he will not take risk of going there alone. He needed to find another option.

There were very few individuals from crowd who were dared or maybe willing to go in that dark alley. People were behaving like it didn't exist.

Few dark figures looming near the entrance, were hiding their faces and when he got a glimpse of the old hag's face filled with warts; he was glad that they were hiding them. Overall this world had more creepier version of black market.

And only because of this stark contrast of behaviour, one particular man grabbed his attention immediately. The man stood tall and proud among others. His silver hairs were gleaming in the gloomy surroundings.

He spoke something to small child- must be his son... their resemblance was uncanny-and then without pause entered in the alley... very proudly! His son left with a woman who was looking equally regal... his mother... probably.

'Hmm, he must be elite among these wizards to enter in such a taboo place without hesitation... maybe some old and rich family.'

Many people seemed to know them. Crowd treated them with respect even though the man had entered in a socially unacceptable place... interesting!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy entered in the book shop in Diagon ally. They had decided this place as meeting point. He easily spotted Narcissa near magazine section but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

He searched the entire quidditch section where the boy had apparently left to peruse newly released biography of his favourite quidditch player.

He was nowhere.

Lucius frowned. He was about to call Narcissa when he spotted blonde head in the Dark arts section... chatting with another boy around his age.

His eyebrows rose. He was certain that these pitiful books on introductory dark arts theories would not grab his son's attention. After all his family library was legendary if Draco really wanted to learn something useful.

Curious despite himself, he crept up near a alcove. Draco was talking animatedly...obviously enjoying himself. The other boy looked simpleton... Definitely a mudblood if his clothes were any indication.

His mouth curled in disdain.

'What was Draco thinking... befriending with mudbloods!' He thought in exasperation.

Said mudblood was listening to Draco attentively. He was carrying some old tome which looked too heavy for his hands to handle easily.

He would have like to say that the both children were unaware of his presence but the way that boy's shoulders minutely tensed for a few seconds proved otherwise. But the boy didn't give any other reactions... Did he decide to ignore my presence?

He coughed lightly and Draco whirled around... just now noticing him.

"Father!" he exclaimed excitedly and grabbed the boy's hand to bring him along.

The boy had emerald green eyes, he noted absently... as he registered his son's next sentence.

"Meet my friend Harry Potter."

His eyes widened in surprise. Lucius Malfoy hadn't thought he would meet Boy who lived like this. There was tremendous curiosity in public about the wizarding world's hero, especially when after the incident he was sent to some mysterious location for security purposes. Lucius had tried to get information about it but it was useless. His sources had claimed that even the minister didn't know about it.

'And now his son had presented him with this wonderful opportunity. He really should gift him that new broom. Draco earned it.' he thought with relish.

He controlled his inner giddiness and gave Harry Potter his most charming smile.

'Poor boy would need some proper guidance,wouldn't he?'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was restless. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction from his staff when they would learn about Harry. He had tried his best to convince them about his good intentions. They needed to understand reasons behind his decision.

'Alas! No one can ever able to grasp the gravity of this situation. Greater goods... Some times we had to take tough decisions... for greater goods. They don't know about horcruxes. The world will never understand.'

He had planned to gradually reveal this news to the wizarding world... Maybe after some years, when he would have observed and guided Harry for his ultimate task. He had decided to convince Cornelius to keep it secret till it was the time for revelation. He was sure that Harry would have cooperated with him. Such a nice boy... He smiled in remembrance.

But now situation was different. He made a mistake by relying on his staff to keep Harry's location secret. They just didn't want to see his practical reasoning... particularly Minerva.

Even though in the end he had taken their promise to keep this secret, he no longer sure. He needed backup plan.

Albus shuddered to think about what would happen if this information fell into wrong hands. There were some people who would just took this opportunity to claim Harry's guardianship.

"No, I won't let it happen." He whispered vehemently.

He would speak with Cornelius to let Harry stay at Hogwarts permanently. It hadn't happened before but surely the Minister would make exception for the Boy who lived.

He felt calmness entering into agitated mind as he formed his next plan. He would be able to sleep peacefully because currently everything is in order.

Harry Potter was still safe in muggle world.

* * *

R &amp; R


End file.
